1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to rotary type internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary type internal and external combustion engines are known in the art. The ideal cycle that most automobile engines most closely approximate is the Otto cycle. The Otto cycle has a limitation on the work output in that the expansion ratio can be no greater than the compression ratio. This is inherent in the operation of the simple reciprocating internal combustion engine. The gasses at the end of the Otto cycle's isentropic expansion, however, could do more work if they were allowed to continue isentropic expansion to the lowest cycle pressure.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,231; 3,940,925; 3,693,601; 3,175,359; 2,511,411; 1,726,104; and 1,287,268.